Bringing Back The Past
by grand butterfly
Summary: Mr Peabody doesn't know about the existence of national personifications. So when he lets Sherman bring Alfred, an 'ordinary' soldier fighting the American Revolutionary War, to see the future of America, what he doesn't know is that the world would fall into chaos. Russia and Japan have to make everything normal for the nations again. Meanwhile, the WABAC breaks down.
1. Prologue

**Bringing Back The Past  
****Prologue**

**Rating: K (May change to T)****.**

**Summary: ****Mr Peabody doesn't know about the existence of national personifications. So when he lets Sherman bring Alfred, an 'ordinary' soldier fighting the American Revolutionary War, to see the future of America, what he doesn't know is that the world would fall into chaos. **Russia and Japan have to make everything normal for the nations again. Meanwhile, the WABAC breaks down.****

**Warnings for this chapter: N/A**

**I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers and Mr Peabody and Sherman. They belong to their respective owners. **

* * *

The sun was hot and the wind was strong – and it was the summer holidays. Any kid would want to go to the beach and go swimming in the sea, then have a barbeque party the next day, and the next, until school opens again and they return to the world of books and classrooms and homework.

Sherman was different from all the other kids. First, his adoptive father was a white beagle with black-rimmed glasses. His name was Mr Peabody and he was the smartest dog in the whole world, and possibly the smartest being. How many kids could say that, and prove it? Secondly, he owned a time machine, given to him on his second birthday by Mr Peabody. It was called the WABAC and was a high-tech sphere that travelled through the time-space continuum. And thirdly, he wasn't going to the beach on this fine day. He was going to travel through time once again.

"Mr Peabody! Mr Peabody!" shouted Sherman, running through the penthouse looking for Mr Peabody. His best friend, Penny, followed behind, shouting the same thing.

Mr Peabody heard the noise from his office and sighed. He would have to work on these blueprints later. He emerged from his office and saw the two children just rushed past him.

"Haven't I told you not to run in here?" questioned Mr Peabody, crossing his arms.

Sherman and Penny came to a stop. Sherman gave Mr Peabody a sheepish face.

"Sorry, Mr Peabody," said Sherman.

"Yeah, sorry," repeated Penny.

"Now, what is it that you want?" asked Mr Peabody. At least they didn't mean to run in the penthouse.

"Well," began Sherman, "we haven't used the WABAC since Penny and I accidently caused the space-time continuum to rip, except for our monthly visits to historical geniuses and when we needed help in History homework…"

Mr Peabody knew what exactly Sherman and Penny wanted. Mr Peabody had forbidden Sherman and his friends from using the WABAC on a daily basis since the incident.

"…So maybe you could let us use it again since it's summer?" asked Sherman.

Mr Peabody thought for a while. He used to bring Sherman to a different time period almost every day before school started. He missed going on trips to different times with his boy. Perhaps he should let Sherman off his punishment.

"Alright then," said Mr Peabody, motioning for the children to follow him to the room where the WABAC was.

"Yes!" exclaimed Penny. Sherman made his goofy smile. They followed Mr Peabody into the WABAC and they sat down in their seats. Mr Peabody pressed some buttons and pulled a lever.

"Where are we going to?" asked the children in unison.

"_When_," corrected Mr Peabody. "_When _are we going to?"

"Yeah, Mr Peabody!" exclaimed Penny.

"Well, while we have been to the Boston Tea Party before, and we were present for the signing of the Declaration of Independence, I don't think we've actually been in the middle of the American Revolution before," said Mr Peabody, immediately keying in the date that he had thought of.

"That's cool," commented Penny.

"Come on, let's go there, Mr Peabody!" said Sherman.

Mr Peabody inwardly smiled. He would make this one of Sherman's best trips across time, like he always did with his other trips

****BRINGBACKTHEPAST****

"Thanks for coming, France."  
The blonde European nation looked around in America's house. A lot of America's things were scattered on the floor and the whole room was dusty.

France focused his attention on America, who sat down on a coach.

"C'mon France, sit down too. You can't possibly stand up for the whole conversation!" exclaimed America, patting the seat beside him.

"_Oui_, I will," replied France, sitting down.

America was a nice change from England. Not to say that he didn't like the stuffy Brit (he enjoyed their fights together), but America was slightly more casual than the other nations. Instead of sitting in a meeting room, they were sitting in the living room, as if they had known each other for a long time.

"I am impressed," started France, "that you were able to make it this far already."

America nodded, proud of himself for achieving victory in the Saratoga Campaign.

"I think you may actually have a chance of winning."

America looked surprised. Time for phase two of France's plan.

"You really think that, France?" grinned America. His eyes were like a child's, full of hope.

France nodded.

"Think_, Amérique._ New York's been through a lot last year," said France and America remembered the British gaining control of the British, the fire, the landing at Kip's Bay. He did win the Battle of Harlem Heights, but that was just only one battle.

"I will assist you in winning your Revolutionary War," said France.

"Really France?" America jumped up excitedly.

"_Oui, Amérique._ _Oui."_

And with that, France got up and left.

"Thanks, France."

France smiled. He would sign the paperwork confirming this later, but it was apparent that he had gained a new ally. And when America wins the war, he would get much-desired revenge against England for losing the Seven Years' War.

* * *

Notes:

\- The second part depicts France allying with America in America's Revolutionary War. It happened shortly after the Saratoga Campaign, which the Americans won. It was the turning point in the Revolutionary War, according to Wikipedia, and boosted the Americans' morale. The French had recently lost to Britain in the Seven Years' War and saw America as an opportunity for a new ally that was opposing Britain.

French Translations

Oui - Yes

Amérique - America

* * *

**grand butterfly:**

**I came up with this idea after seeing Mr Peabody and Sherman at the cinema last Saturday, so combining this great movie with my favourite anime, I wrote the prologue. I spent a lot of time looking at Wikipedia, and I'm not American, so please tell me if you see any historical mistakes! I wouldn't bother changing any historical mistakes until later on, but it's nice to know I'm wrong.**

**Thank you for reading and remember to favourite, follow and review if you like it!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Bringing Back The Past  
Chapter 1  
**

**Rating: K (May Change)**

**Warnings for this chapter: N/A****I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia, Mr Peabody and Sherman and McDonalds.**

* * *

After Mr Peabody landed the WABAC in a peaceful field, the kids jumped out, their clothes automatically changed to match the time that they were in.

"Sherman, do you know what year is it?" asked Mr Peabody, who had just came out of the WABAC.

Sherman shook his head, and Penny shrugged her arms.

"We're in the year 1777, just right after the Saratoga Campaign," said Mr Peabody.

"The Saratoga Campaign?" questioned Penny, not having a clue what about what it was.

"The Saratoga Campaign was led by John Burgoyne, who was a British army officer. He was overconfident, and he thought that the campaign would be successful," explained Mr Peabody. "The British were outnumbered though, and the Americans won. Burgoyne was sent back to Europe."

"That's interesting," said Penny.

"Yes, it is, Penny," said Mr Peabody. "Come on, do you want to visit George Washington?"

"Yes, Mr Peabody!" exclaimed Sherman and Penny.

Mr Peabody sniffed the air for Washington's scent and managed to figure out where he was. Mr Peabody gestured for Sherman and Penny to follow him.

Soon, they reached a huge mansion that was violet and white in colour. Just as they approached the door, they heard a loud voice coming from inside the mansion.

"Come on, boss! The soldiers deserve it!" said a voice that sounded that it belonged to a boy in his late-teens.

"America, we are in the middle of war. What if the British attack us while the soldiers are partying?" said a voice that Mr Peabody and Sherman recognised as Washington's voice.

_America? _ thought Mr Peabody. _How could anybody be named America?_

"It'll be only for the soldiers who fought in the Battles of Saratoga, not the entire army, boss!" said the unfamiliar voice again.

"That's about _25,000 soldiers,_ America!"

Sherman took that moment to push the door open to reveal George Washington and a young soldier who looked to be about eighteen years old. He had blue eyes, blond hair, and a strand of hair that seemed to stick up in the air. He was crossing his arms, and there was a pout on his face. They turned to face Mr Peabody, Sherman and Penny.

"Ah, Peabody! Sherman!" said Washington. "It's been a while!"

"Indeed, Washington. How is the war going?" enquired Mr Peabody, though he already knew the answer to that.

"It's going very smoothly; how are you and your son? And that girl over there?" asked Washington.

The soldier's mouth formed an 'o' shape. Before Mr Peabody could respond, he interrupted. "That boy is the dog's son?"

The soldier stifled his laughter, only to burst out laughing. Sherman turned red. He hadn't been laughed at for that for a very long time.

Washington shook his head in disapproval. "I'm sorry, Peabody. This man here is Alfred F. Jones. He's got his eyes set on independence, just like all the soldiers in the Continental Army, but he can be a little…" Washington paused for a while, looking for the right word. "…wild at times."

_Hadn't Washington called this man 'America' just a while ago? Or was I hearing things?_ thought Mr Peabody. There had to be a proper explanation for this!

"Yeah! I'm going to host a party in my house here tonight at eight! Do you guys want to stay for it?" asked Alfred excitedly.

Sherman and Penny, who had been listening for the whole time, finally spoke up.

"Cool, let's attend the party," said Penny.

"Attend it?" repeated Sherman, not getting why Penny wanted to attend a party.

"Yeah, Mr Peabody can you let us stay here? Pretty please?" asked Penny, making puppy-eyes.

Mr Peabody was about to say 'no', as he saw before, Penny had got herself engaged to King Tut in the past, and he didn't want her doing something stupid again, but Penny's puppy-eyes were too cute to say no to!

"Alright then. Alfred, can I trust you to take care of Sherman and Penny while I go off with Washington?" asked Mr Peabody.

"Yeah, sure," replied Alfred. "I'm great with kids, you know!"

"I see," said Mr Peabody to Alfred. Then after discussing with Washington, he turned to the kids and said, "Sherman, Penny, I'll be staying at Washington's base camp for the time being. I'll come to pick you up at ten o'clock, is that alright?"

"Alright!" exclaimed Penny, nudging Sherman, who then said the same thing as Penny.

After Mr Peabody and Washington left, Alfred started entertaining Sherman and Penny. While Alfred was playing around with his newly invented sock puppets, Sherman whispered to Penny, "Why are we going to attend the party?"

"You know, I've always wanted to go to a party," whispered Penny.

"But you've been to my birthday party before," said Sherman.

"Not a birthday party!" said Penny. "A real party! Like on TV!"

"What's a TV?" asked Alfred, who managed to overhear the last part of Penny's words.

"Ummm…" Sherman and Penny were clueless on what to do.

Sherman spoke up, "It's a device that's usually square or rectangular in shape, and it can show moving pictures. And it needs electricity to work." Alfred would probably believe that they were pretending to know about futuristic things, thought Sherman.

"How does it work?" questioned Alfred, interested to know about TV.

"Well, I don't know," replied Sherman.

"Huh? You don't know?" asked Alfred.

_If it was Sherman and Penny made up this imaginary device, why is it that Sherman doesn't know how it works? Oh! Maybe Penny knows, since she was the one who first talked about the device, _thought Alfred.

"What about you Penny? Do you know how a TV works?" asked Alfred.

Penny shook her head.

"Aww, I really wanted to know…"

Sherman decided to tell Alfred the truth. "Alfred, Penny and I are actually people from the future."

Alfred's eyes opened, then he laughed. "Ahahahaha! What is the future like?"

"Well, it's very… futuristic!" said Sherman.

"Yeah, it's very, very futuristic," agreed Penny.

"We can take you there if you want," said Sherman. "We just need Mr Peabody's permission first."

"Ah, the dog?" asked Alfred. "He's at the base camp. I can take you there!"

"Alright! Let's go!" exclaimed Sherman.

****BRINGBACKTHEPAST****

Mr Peabody listened to Washington going on about his predictions for the Revolutionary War.

"…And by the start of next year, we would have the French as allies. We could have them weakening the British, so that it would be easier to defeat them in battle, or we could…"

Suddenly, the door opened. There stood Alfred, Sherman and Penny. Washington stopped talking about what could happen in the future.

Alfred walked in and stood beside Washington.

"Alfred, what brings you here?" asked Washington.

"Hey, boss, I was just gonna ask Mr Peabody if I could go to the future to see what America is like there," said Alfred.

Mr Peabody turned to face Sherman and Penny. "You told him about the WABAC?"

It was Sherman who answered. "Not really, but we did tell him that we're from the future."

Penny jumped up and down. "Can we please take him to see what the future is like?"

Mr Peabody got up from the chair he was sitting in and said to Washington, "Do you allow Alfred to go to the future."

"Why not?" asked Washington.

Mr Peabody stretched his red tie and adjusted his glasses. "Washington, I'll be back in a moment. Sherman, Penny, Alfred, follow me."

Throughout the entire walk back to the WABAC, all Mr Peabody heard were the excited cries of Alfred, Sherman and Penny. Alfred was especially eager to see what the future had in store.

He decided that Alfred could stay in one of the spare guestrooms, and he would introduce Alfred to gourmet food and take him out for a tour of the city. Perhaps he could arrange for Penny to stay overnight too. He thought that having a person from the past visit the future wouldn't do too much harm to the spacetime continuum, as Alfred would probably be dead in that point of time.

Mr Peabody would later discover that he was wrong.

****BRINGBACKTHEPAST****

_Present Day_

Canada and America, also known as Matthew Williams and Alfred F. Jones respectively, were having a quick breakfast at McDonalds before the World Meeting. Canada was having the hotcakes and America was having three Bacon, Egg and Cheese McGriddles. Canada's pet polar bear, who Canada can't remember the name of, was having some fish that Canada brought along.

"Mat?" asked America some time into their breakfast.

"Yes?"

"I have a feeling something strange will happen today."

* * *

Notes:

-"While Alfred was playing around with his newly invented sock puppets,": It is my head canon that Alfred invented sock puppets :3

No historical notes for this chapter.

* * *

**grand butterfly:**

**Whew! More words compared to the last chapter! I try to make Revolutionary War Alfred in character as much as I can, it kind of makes sense to me that Alfred would throw a party as Wikipedia did say winning the Battles of Saratoga was a morale boost to the Americans, so there. **

**And thank you to all the people who reviewed, favourited and followed! This is what encourages me to make more chapters for you!**

**If you liked this chapter, please review, favourite and follow. Prussia says it's awesome to do so.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Bringing Back The Past  
Chapter 2**

**Rating: K (May change)**

**Warnings: N/A**

**grand butterfly:**

**(Please Read! There is an important note in here!)**

**YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! I'D NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD REACH 11 REVIEWS WITH ONLY 2 CHAPTERS! :D :D :D THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED AND FAVOURITED AND FOLLOWED!**

**Seriously, this much? I didn't expect this. NOW LET'S REACH 20 REVIEWS! And remember to review, favourite and follow if you like what you read.**

**And also: Important note for you all. DivineSwordsWoman has pointed out that the WABAC would have warnings when you bring a person to a time where they still exist. However, this will not be happening to Alfred, though it would still work for normal humans (and the other nations)**

**There IS a proper reason on why this isn't happening... All will be revealed soon in the later chapters. Just stay tuned, and it isn't a stupid reason like "Nations don't get affected by this because they blend in with the space-time continuum"! **

**Once again, thank you for the reviews,. Every single one of you who takes the time to read is considered awesome by the mighty Prussia!**

* * *

"Whoa…"

Alfred looked at the sophisticated control panel (Well, it was sophisticated in his opinion, at least) and widened his eyes in amazement.

"What is this thing for?" asked Alfred, pressing on a red button. Suddenly, the ceiling of the WABAC opened up and a bunch of parachutes dropped out.

"What are these for?" asked Alfred, curiously picking up one of the parachutes and feeling it.

Mr Peabody sighed. "Alfred, please don't touch these anymore. Some of these buttons can be very dangerous when you press them at the wrong time!" warned Mr Peabody.

"Buttons? What do you mean?" questioned Alfred, not knowing that Mr Peabody wasn't talking about the button people sew onto shirts.

Sherman and Penny jumped into the metal seats, and Alfred soon followed. Mr Peabody finished keeping away all the parachutes.

Mr Peabody pressed some buttons and programmed the machine to go back to present time. Then he sat onto his chair and started steering the WABAC through the space-time continuum, carefully avoiding black holes and dangerous obstacles.

America stared out of the window in wonder. _This is so cool, I hope they invent the time machine soon enough in my time… I wanna see what the rest of the world is doing in this time… Maybe I should go meet myself? _

Soon enough, Mr Peabody managed to bring the WABAC back to the present time and landed it in the room where the WABAC was usually kept in.

The group went up the red stairs and Mr Peabody opened the door.

"Welcome to June 2014, Alfred," said Mr Peabody. Alfred could only gasp as he took in his surroundings.

The first thing that he noticed was that the room felt cold, even though it was supposed to be summer. Then he noticed the furniture. All of it was obviously pointing out that the owner of this house was rich – or was this normal for people and the wealthy people owned even better houses?

Sherman and Penny grabbed his right hand and left hand respectively and brought him to watch television while Mr Peabody quickly started making orders for pizza and burgers (typical food for the average American in this century) while quickly making a healthy salad to go along with the meal.

Mr Peabody quickly put the salad on the table while the children were introducing television to Alfred, and the doorbell rang.

"What was that sound?" asked Alfred, looking in the direction of the sound.

"That's the doorbell. When you hear it, it means that someone wants you to open the door," explained Penny very quickly.

They went back to watching cartoons about superheroes, and Mr Peabody quickly came back with the pizza box and some burgers in his hand. Alfred looked at them, wanting to know what they were.

"Cool, Mr Peabody. What type of pizza did you get?" asked Sherman, opening the box. Sherman knew the answer already when he opened the pizza box.

"Cool! This is pepperoni pizza!" exclaimed Penny, taking a slice of it and popping it into her mouth.

"Alfred, you have to try a slice," encouraged Sherman, holding up a piece for Alfred to take. Alfred accepted the slice of pizza, and examined it curiously. Penny and Sherman looked at him expectantly, wanting to know what he thought of this type of food. Alfred decided not to make his hosts wait any longer and chewed on the slice of pizza.

"This… This is delicious!" exclaimed Alfred, wolfing down the rest of his slice. He licked his lips. _Man, my people must have good taste in food! This is definitely going to be my favourite food in this time period._

"You see, Alfred, that this is what most people in this time period like to eat," introduced Mr Peabody. "Now, why don't you try the burger?"

Mr Peabody unwrapped the burger and gave it to Alfred. "Now, use both hands here." Alfred smelled the burger and found that they smelled nice. He took a large bite from the burger.

Suddenly, his taste buds tasted a wonderful taste – more tasty than the very delicious pizza.

"THIS IS DELICIOUS!" yelled Alfred, quickly swallowing the rest of the burger whole. "Way more delicious than the pizza!"

"I'm glad to see that you enjoyed the food," said Mr Peabody to Alfred. "Would you like to go on a sightseeing tour with Sherman and Penny?"

America nodded. He was excited to see how much his country had developed over the years.

"Alright, I'll be giving you a tour after the meal."

America was too busy munching on the food to answer.

Mr Peabody sighed. Despite his status as the world's smartest dog, and possibly the smartest being, he could never understand people. Especially people like Sherman and Alfred.

****BRINGBACKTHEPAST****

New York was amazing despite being too crowded and noisy. They had visited many places, and now there was only one place left to go for the day before the sun starts to set. The United Nations headquarters.

Sherman, Penny bounced to the front of the building, dragging Alfred, who was in a red T-shirt and a pair of jeans that Mr Peabody sewed, along. Mr Peabody hurriedly ran to catch up with them just in case they caused any trouble.

"See, look at all the flags!" exclaimed Sherman.

"Wow… What is this building?" asked Alfred, taking in the sight of the building. It seemed to be very important.

"This is the main headquarters of the United Nations," explained Mr Peabody.

"United Nations?"

"The members of the UN are part of it because they want to prevent another World War from happening," explained Mr Peabody. "We've had two World Wars in the past already."

Alfred, who was about to ask Mr Peabody to tell him about the World Wars, suddenly felt something powerful and strong that only a nation could feel. There were nations about, and Alfred could tell that there were a lot of them. He wondered what they were like

"Hey, Mr Peabody," said Alfred, "can we go into the building?"

"Well, if you really want to, I can arrange for us to go in tomorrow," replied Mr Peabody, adjusting his tie. "Now, we have to get some dinner. There are a lot of restaurants that I want to show you…"

Alfred wasn't too happy about that. What if the nations nearby were gone tomorrow?

"Could we eat in this really cool Italian restaurant that you took me and Sherman to last month?" asked Penny, eager to show Alfred some Italian cuisine.

Not wanting to disappoint the kid, Alfred made a smile and said, "Sure! What's it like?"

Penny quickly started talking about the restaurant and Sherman also put in his own thoughts about it. Mr Peabody motioned for them to walk; he wanted to bring them to a very high-class French restaurant, but he decided to bring them to the Italian restaurant instead, since it was rather nearby.

Suddenly, Alfred felt someone bump into him from the side. He quickly glanced at the man, who had very untidy blond hair. He felt very familiar – could he be a nation? The kids stopped talking to look at the man.

The man uttered "sorry" in a very British accent, and then he looked at Alfred. Alfred's eyes opened after looking at the man's features. _Green eyes and huge eyebrows. Oh no, this is England! And he's probably mistaken me with… the me from this time!_

"America? Didn't you go the other way with Canada just now, you git?"

Maybe America should have been more careful for what he wished for.

* * *

Notes:

\- According to Wikipedia, the UN was established after WW2 to promote co-operation between different countries, and to prevent a world war from ever happening again. It is actually the replacement for the League of Nations, which failed to stop WW2. The UN currently has 193 member states.


	4. Chapter 3

**Bringing Back The Past**

**Chapter 3**

**Rating: T (The Hetalia characters are here... May or may not applies to future chapters as I haven't written them yet.)**

**Warnings: Romano has a potty mouth. His swearwords are not censored, but I try to keep his swearing to a minimum. He only does it two times in this chapter. And there is an accident (but don't worry, no one died)**

**grand butterfly: I'M BACK~! I bet you want a reason why I've disappeared for a month, eh? Homework and projects. The reviews brought me away from my schoolwork, so keep on reviewing. And by the way, tell me whether I should change the rating or not. Should I censor Romano's swearwords? Or keep them the way it is?**

* * *

"America? Didn't you go the other way with Canada just now, you git?" asked England. _You better be not following me, or I'll send you all the way to bloody Russia!_

Alfred laughed in order to give himself time to think about his reply. "Hahahahahaha!" he laughed. "America! Who would name their child America?! You must be crazy!"

Alfred felt bad. He never acted this way around others. England was probably thinking right now that his future self must be pulling a prank. And he was insulting himself by laughing at the fact that being called America was weird! Alfred assured himself that it was for the good of all nations. Nations were not allowed to let humans know about their existence, and Mr Peabody, Sherman and Penny were watching (though Mr Peabody wasn't a human at all).

Yes, it was just for the good of the nations. Even if England starts thinking that America has become insane.

However, England didn't ask him whether Alfred was ok or not, which was what Alfred expected him to say.

"America, stop pretending that you don't know me!" snapped England irritably. "Why aren't you with Canada?

Meanwhile, Sherman and Penny were confused as they watched the British man talk with Alfred. Was this man crazy? People couldn't have the same name as countries! And how was it possible to be with a country?

Mr Peabody only looked on in curiosity. Alfred normally didn't talk that way around them at all; it seemed that he was lying to the British man. And even in this time period, there were still people being called America. Alfred must be hiding something from them, and Mr Peabody was determined to figure out what Alfred's secret is. After all, it should be fairly simple for the smartest dog in the entire world, shouldn't it?

England sighed when America didn't answer him. Perhaps he should tell Canada about this. Canada had probably noticed by now that America was missing.

He opened up his phone and started messaging Canada.

_England: Hey Canada, I have America with me. He's behaving very weirdly and I don't know what is wrong with him. I just noticed that he is also wearing different clothes from what he wore during the World Meeting. He's not even wearing Texas. Will you please pick him up?_

_Canada: wait, what? alfred is with me right now. thats not possible._

_England: What? No, he's with me. _

_Canada: u must be mistaken. maybe its one of al's citizens_

_England: Alright, then. I guess you are right. Thanks, Canada._

_Canada: no prob_

England looked up from his phone to face the America-lookalike. He could feel his face red.

"I'm s-sorry," he stuttered, embarrassed. "I've mistaken you for someone I know. Please pardon me."

England quickly walked away. He didn't want to hear them making fun of him, if they wanted to.

Once the incident was over, Alfred turned back to face Mr Peabody, Penny and Sherman.

Before Mr Peabody could question Alfred, Alfred quickly commented on the incident. "That was rather weird," he said, trying his best to look as genuine as possible.

"Yeah," said Sherman, "the way that man spoke made him seem crazy!"

"I know, right?" said Penny, agreeing with Sherman. "You can't be with countries, you can only be in them, or from them!"

"What do you think, Mr Peabody?" asked Sherman. _Mr Peabody would have some idea, _thought Sherman, _he's the smartest out of all of us._

"Well," started Mr Peabody, quickly thinking up all the possible reasons and choosing the most reasonable one. "To put it in a way that you'd understand, that man could be using… code names."

Alfred started to get worried. What if Mr Peabody managed to figure out the existence of nations?

Luckily, Mr Peabody didn't say anything more. He would interrogate Alfred later, after Penny goes back home and Sherman goes to bed.

****BRINGBACKTHEPAST****

When Mr Peabody, Sherman, Penny and Alfred reached the Italian restaurant, there was a huge commotion going on.

"Please, sir, we will have to kick you out of the restaurant if you do not refrain from displaying violent behaviour to our customer!" shouted a waitress, restraining a man with dark brown hair with a noticeable strand of hair curling to his right. He held an ordinary table knife in one hand and, if the restaurant staff hadn't interfered, he might have threw it at someone already.

"I don't fucking care!" yelled the angry man, trying to walk towards a blond man, who was for some reason wasn't unnerved by him. "Who let the potato bastard in here? I thought we were going to be here by ourselves!"

"Ve, _fratello_, you shouldn't be mean to Ludwig!" whined another man who looked rather similar the aggressive man, but had his curl to the left.

"I should have gone with Bruder instead," groaned the blond man in a very German accent.

The aggressive man grabbed his brother's wrist and dragged the happy man out of the restaurant.

"Come on, let's get out of here before he contaminates us."

"Ve! Bye, Germany!"

_First, a man called Alfred America, then we have an Italian man saying goodbye to 'Germany'! This is more urgent than I thought! _thought Mr Peabody.

The waitress who had been restraining the aggressive man noticed Mr Peabody, the kids and Alfred standing at the entrance and quickly rushed over to greet them and to show them their seats.

"Sorry, sirs and miss, we were busy dealing with one of our customers… Four people?" asked the waitress.

"Yes," said the group.

The waitress started leading them to the table next to the table where the German man sat. Sherman ordered a spaghetti and meatballs, Penny ordered a small lasagne and Mr Peabody ordered a risotto. Alfred was disappointed that there weren't any burgers, but he settled on a pepperoni pizza, similar to the one he ate for lunch at the penthouse.

"So, pizza is actually from Italy?" asked Alfred. He had heard that Italy (referring to the personification) was a really good cook, but he didn't think that one of his people's favourite foods in the future would be Italian.

"Yes, it is," answered Mr Peabody.

"It's really really well-known around the whole world," added Sherman.

"But there might be some people that have never heard of it," said Penny, disagreeing.

That started off a small debate between the kids on whether the entire world has heard of pizza or not.

Alfred (as well as Mr Peabody, thanks to his dog ears) heard the German man (who was having gnocchi) sigh and mutter quietly, "Of course the whole world knows about pizza. America serves them at his parties. And if they've never gone to his parties, they'd sometimes hear Italy'll mentioning them in one of his 'speeches' at the world meeting, when he's comparing pizza to pasta."

Alfred immediately knew that this man was a nation. Why else would he refer to a nation as if that nation was a human? He took a closer look at this nation's face so that he wouldn't forget him and made a mental note to ask this nation about how was his future self when he wasn't with Sherman, Penny or Mr Peabody. It was an unspoken rule among nations that the existence of nations should be kept a secret and should only be known by only high-ranking officials and royalty.

Mr Peabody on the other hand had heard another instance of people being called countries. _If I were correct, that man should be Germany. And either one of these two men that left the restaurant could be Italy, though it is hard to tell as both of them have an Italian accent. _

Soon, all the food arrived and the conversation died as everyone began eating. Occasionally someone remarked, "Delicious!", apparently very satisfied with the food.

Eventually Alfred, the kids and Mr Peabody finished their food and left the restaurant (the German had left earlier after finishing his own food).

Mr Peabody hailed a taxi and they got in and told the taxi driver where to go. The kids sat near the windows and Alfred sat in the middle. Mr Peabody sat in between Alfred and Sherman.

"So, what do you think of New York so far, Alfred?" asked Mr Peabody. "And don't forget your seatbelt."

"It's really great," said Alfred, "but what's a –"

_Zoooom! _The taxi was at a crossroad, and while the taxi driver was trying to turn left, a really fast pink car sped past them.

Then it all happened in just one second. Another car, which was probably chasing the car that had went pass just then, _crashed _into the taxi that they were in.

Sherman and Penny were nearly flung out of their seats, but luckily, their seatbelts pulled them back. Mr Peabody fell out of his seat and landed on the floor of the taxi, unharmed.

However, Alfred was not safe. He was not wearing a seatbelt, and he flew out of the window, which was shattered into many pieces.

"ALFRED!" screamed the kids, scared.

Alfred landed on the road and starting bleeding. Some of the glass shards had cut him as well. The driver of the car that had crashed into the taxi and walked up to Alfred. He was smiling (rather creepily indeed), though his eyes showed a little concern and worry for Alfred.

"Comrade Америка?"

* * *

Notes:

-For non-Hetalia fans, the character Italy is actually North Italy. Romano is South Italy.

-Risotto is made out of rice.

-Gnocchi contains potatoes (which was why I had Germany have them for dinner)

-The accident at the end seems a little strange, as Mr Peabody would have told Alfred at the start of the trip about seatbelts already. However, when I was looking up New York taxis, I realised that THEIR TAXIS ARE DIFFERENT. They have some glass separating passengers and the driver. So that means you can't sit in the front, which kind of ruined the chapter because I wanted Mr Peabody to sit at the front so that he wouldn't notice Alfred not wearing the seatbelt. (Taxis here are like normal cars but with a meter and a receipt-printing thingy as well as a sign at the top that tells you that it's a taxi. They either are painted with the company's name or an advertisement). If you are from New York and you spot anything wrong, do tell me. I got really confused here with the taxi.

-The reason why Mr Peabody isn't wearing a seatbelt himself (it isn't mentioned because you can tell just from seeing that he fell onto the floor of the taxi) is because he's a dog. Maybe it isn't scientifically accurate, but I think that he'll just slide to the left or the right (and he's probably shorter than the door) and just hit someone or bang the door. Or just fall onto the floor.

\- For those who want to know, Russia was chasing Poland (who's driving the pink car) and Lithuania. I put it in because I remember reading a fanfic and this happened. Though I can't remember which fanfic it was from. I only put the crash in because it's part of the plot.

Translations

Fratello - Brother (Italian)

Bruder - Brother (German)

Америка (pronounced 'Amerika')- America (Russian),

**If you like the chapter, please remember to review, favourite and follow!**

**If you do, England will bake you scones!**

**(**_**I meant the non-poisonous variety. They've been processed to remove harmful toxins and tested for safety. I'm absolutely positive they're ok to eat. **_

_**Now you don't want to hurt Iggy's feelings now, do you? ^J^)**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Bringing Back The Past**

**Chapter 4**

**Rating: T**

**grand butterfly: Ummmmmm... Whooooops?**

***hides from angry mob***

**I'm really, really, sorry this chapter took over a year to come out! Real life just kidnapped me, I guess, with exams and projects and stuff, and I remember rewriting and rewriting this chapter several times and then just moving on when it didn't feel right! The decision to come back to this story was kind of on a whim too, I just came across the incomplete version of chapter four last night, and I thought, 'hey, I feel like doing this!'. And so here I am.**

**And also:**

***showers non-toxic scones onto beloved readers that were promised the previous chapter***

**THANK YOU MY LOVELIES for supporting this story when it first began over a year ago! *hearts hearts hearts***

**and... I now present you... Chapter 4.**

* * *

"_This is Mary Smith, and you're watching 9 o'clock news… First off, a swan has been shot by a music store owner in Billings, Montana…"_

Canada collapsed upon the bed, giving off a sigh of relief. The world meeting had been especially hectic that day, and Canada had decided to take the opportunity to relax in the comfort of America's guestroom, which had been kindly offered to him as a gesture of brotherliness.

Popping open a can of Coke, Canada watched the news with intent. His phone was placed on a desk, placed on silent mode so that he wouldn't have to deal with annoying notifications telling him to go water his virtual farm or answer a phone call from a fellow nation.

America had gone out earlier to do a bit of shopping, which left the house nice and quiet and Canada was greatly thankful for that. Tonight was his alone-night, and no one disturbs this particular Canadian on his alone-night unless they wanted a mouth full of hockey stick.

Something tugged on Canada's feet, and Canada turned around to see what it was.

"I'm hungry."

It was Kumajiro, Canada's pet polar bear. Despite just being two pounds of white fuzz, Kumajiro had somehow managed to climb up the bed to ask for food.

Canada sighed. He didn't want to hurt his pet with his hockey stick, but he didn't feel like getting up to help the bear either. "But Kumajiki, I've laid out some fish onto the food bowl already… Didn't you know?"

The polar bear shook its head. "Fresh fish."

_Oh_, thought Canada miserably. He sat up, and put the bear back down on the floor, rubbing its head. Kumajiro looked curiously at Canada, wondering about whether there was fresh fish or not.

"I'm sorry, Kumakiji," said Canada. "But I don't have any fresh fish with me. Just canned ones"

"Awww."

Canada, seeing the expression on his pet's face, added, "But I'll see what I can do about it tomorrow. Maybe I can source out some fresh fish for you, alright?"

The bear's face lightened. Canada smiled – there was one problem solved. He rolled back to his initial position on the bed and resumed listening to the news.

The pretty lady on the television was still talking about swans, and Canada was content to watch her speak, until suddenly, the news suddenly started talking about another topic all together, swapping the pretty lady with a more serious one.

"_Breaking news,"_ boomed the news reporter. _"A car crash has occurred around 3__rd__ avenue earlier this evening, around 8.30 p.m."_

The news reporter pursed her lips, and then continued talking. _"A Mazda involved in a car chase has crashed with a regular taxi; there was reported to be at least one victim in the incident; the driver of the Mazda is currently being brought in for questioning by the police."_

The scene suddenly cut to a video taken of the incident, and Canada watched analysing what was going on in the video.

Blood was splattered everywhere. Glass shards were haphazardly arranged around the street, and passers-by were carefully avoiding stepping on the glass. Cars caught up in the mess were beeping and beeping, while people got out of their cars, crying tears of joy about how lucky they were that they didn't die.

The video zoomed in onto the taxi and the Mazda, both of which were badly damaged. There was a figure lying down on the ground, though Canada couldn't see very clearly, but if Canada had to guess, it would be the victim.

The door of the Mazda slammed open and Canada's eyes opened upon seeing a familiar face.

"Ru-russia?!"

Russia was wearing his regular overcoat, and as usual, carried an ominous, and yet, innocent expression on his face. Russia's scarf fluttered casually in the wind, slapping the air so fiercely, and despite that, the scarf and the cold air seemed to be good friends.

Canada shuddered. _"Comrade Америка?" _said Russia, bending down.

_Wait, America? America? Oh, no, oh no! Oh, maple, please don't tell me you've gotten hurt!_

The taxi driver had gotten out of his taxi, and had begun to swear at Russia, making obscene gestures to the larger nation.

From the back of the taxi, two children had rushed out. Both of the children looked clearly shaken by the crash, and it was clearly evident looking at the redhead, who had tears streaming down his face.

"_Alfred! Alfred! No, please, you're not dead, right? Right, Alfred? Alfred? Wake up, Alfreedddd!" _

A white dog wearing a bowtie and a pair of glasses suddenly jumped out of the taxi, and suddenly began speaking to the children.

_Mr Peabody? The world-famous dog genius? What would Alfred have to do with him? _thought Canada.

The dog seemed to take on a more serious face, and began growling. Just as the ambulance and the police car, the two children had left with the dog, though albeit reluctantly. Russia was handcuffed, and Canada watched his brother being loaded onto a stretched and tossed into the ambulance.

The television switched back to the news reporter, but Canada turned the television off. He didn't want to know about what the witnesses had to say.

Kumajiro looked up from his food as Canada stomped past, putting on his jacket. Unbeknownst to the little bear, Canada's eyes were wet, as if the world had come crashing down. Canada whispered quietly.

"I'll be gone for a while, Kumashiro. Be a good bear."

The door was shut. Canada was gone.

****BRINGBACKTHEPAST****

"But, Mr Peabody! I've got to see Alfred! He needs us!"

"Yes, he does need us both," said Mr Peabody, trying to mask his impatience. Mr Peabody placed the most inconspicuous-looking fedora on his head, and put all his belongings into the pocket of his just as inconspicuous coat. Sherman waited carefully, sensing that Mr Peabody was about to add something else to his statement.

"But," said Mr Peabody, turning to face Sherman, "It's your bedtime."

"What?" cried Sherman in disbelief. "But, Mr Peabody!"

"Penny has a bedtime too," argued Mr Peabody, grabbing a card from a drawer. "She has responsible parents bringing her back home so that she can rest after all this madness, so let me be a responsible parent too."

"But, Mr Peabody! Please?" Sherman was making his best rendition of puppy-eyes yet, but this time, Mr Peabody had mustered enough strength to resist the puppy eyes.

"Enough, Sherman," said Mr Peabody strictly. "You can see Alfred in the morning, just get a good night's sleep, alright?"

Sherman backed down. His eyes were looking at the floor meekly, and he uttered a small 'sorry'.

"Good," said Mr Peabody, satisfied. Mr Peabody boarded the lift of their penthouse, and waved a goodbye to Sherman. "Goodnight, Sherman!"

"Goodnight, Mr Peabody," replied Sherman quietly.

As the elevator door closed, Sherman retreated quietly back into his room. He changed into his pajamas, and started getting ready to for bed, when suddenly, the telephone started ringing.

_Brrrrring, brrrrrring, brrrrrring._

Sherman scurried over to the telephone, wondering who could it be.

However, as soon as he saw the number the caller was calling from, he immediately knew who it was.

"Penny?"

* * *

Challenge for readers:

-What is the news broadcast about the swan in the beginning of the chapter referencing?

**p.s. Alright, so before I go, I want to tell you I technically consider this story on hiatus, since it's not going to be on my immediate priority list (my other story is), but I'll still make updates from time to time. Now it's just updating whenever I feel like it.**

**If you liked this chapter, please remember to review, favourite, and follow!**


End file.
